zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Luna
GTF-DM-L-016 Miss Luna Woman B Runa |age=Early 20shttp://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=32418681&postcount=373 (created c. 2050-2055) |hair=Red |occupation=GAULEM |status=Active |voice=Noto Mamiko (Japanese) Laura Bailey (English) |eye = Blue Red (under ABT) |relative = N/A |appearances = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward}} Luna is a kind and quietly intelligent young woman forced to play the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. She speaks softly, and always advocates for the most peaceful, optimistic solution. Luna never votes betray and will always choose to ally. Appearance Luna has blue eyes and coral red hair tied in a bun. She wears a light purple long-sleeved blouse under a white vest and a long dark purple skirt with a white geometric design tied around her waist with a ribbon. She also has purple stockings and white slippers. Her necklace is a caged bluebird, which also functions as a music box. Zero Sr. gave it to her as a gift, and she says it reminds her of the following lesson: Search for happiness wherever you can, because the search itself is what will make you happy. Personality Luna is a pacifist and rarely gets angered. She completely trusts everyone, and as such, she always votes Ally and will feel heartbroken when anyone chooses Betray against her. Luna is a little introverted: shy, timid, but gentle and caring, and generally modest and humble. Luna is not human, but seems to possess emotions. Despite being a robot, she is afraid and scared of "death". Due to her status as a GAULEM, she follows the Three Laws of Robotics. She will not disobey a single order given by Akane Kurashiki or Zero Sr., even if she does not approve of their plan. It becomes apparent that Luna has a crush on Sigma Klim, as shown by her GAULEM ID password reversed (I LOVE KLIM), although it seems to be an unrequited love. Luna has a medical license and can operate medical machinery, one notable example being the ADAM. Background Luna is a GAULEM, physically based on a woman named Diana who participated in the Mars Mission Simulation in 2028, with ABT and was programmed by Sigma Klim. Soon after, Kyle Klim wanted a mother, so Sigma asked her to play the role of his mother, but Kyle did not accept her because she was a GAULEM. She is later instructed by Sigma and Akane to participate in the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. Should Akane be killed, Luna was to drag her body into her AB room. If not, she was to participate normally, but cannot divulge any information about the game and play as if she was human. Finally, she was supposed to make sure that nothing interfered with the game's progress. Virtue's Last Reward Luna's body is deactivated once she enters the AB room, but soon after, she is reactivated and discovers she is a blue solo. She quickly escapes and is the second person out of the AB rooms. Soon, all of the other players except for K and Clover end up in Warehouse A. After introducing herself, K jumps from the top of the leftmost AB room with a sedated Clover. After K says that he cannot remember anything, Luna says that he has amnesia. Moments later, Clover wakes up and learns what has happened and Zero III introduces the rules of the game to the other players. The chromatic doors open and Luna asks Sigma to pick a door. Luna END Sigma chooses to go with Luna through the magenta door with Phi and the trio ends up in the Lounge, after escaping, Sigma, Luna, and Phi meet up with the others and find the second set of Chromatic Doors. Once back to Warehouse A, the body of Akane Kurashiki is discovered and Luna scans the body in a virtual autopsy. She states that Akane was stabbed with a knife. Dio immediately accuses K of killing her because the body was found in the AB room that he was in. K denies it, saying that only Clover was inside the room with him. Soon afterwards, the AB game begins and Luna chooses to Ally with Sigma and Phi. The results of the game show that Sigma also allied with her, bringing their BP to 5. For the second round of the AB Game, Luna is a yellow solo. After Zero III finishes explaining the rules, Luna heads to the Crew Quarters with Tenmyouji and Clover. While there, she runs into Sigma, who asks what the purpose of the Nonary Game is. Luna makes up a fake theory that it might be a reality show. Her comment about Akane being killed for money angers Tenmyouji. Soon, the Chromatic Doors on Floor B open and the players must once again decide which doors to go through. Luna suggests going with either Sigma or Phi, since they allied with her in the first round. However, the other players cannot come to a decision until Quark starts murmuring about how they should all die. Tenmyouji takes Quark with him because he is a pair. Luna then heads through the Green door with Sigma and Alice. They find the GAULEM Bay behind the green door and meet a GAULEM known as G-OLM. He explains about the Chinese room and almost tells Sigma and Alice that Luna is a GAULEM, but he is quickly terminated by Zero III. Soon after Dio opens the AB room. Upon returning, she learns that Tenmyouji, Quark, and Clover had not returned yet. Luna starts to worry, but Alice finds something at the rightmost AB room. Just as Sigma is going to ask her what it is, Tenmyouji and Clover return saying that Quark has vanished. The eight players split up to search for Quark. While searching, Luna learns that Alice has been stabbed and she goes to tell Sigma and Phi, Alice's fate. Once everyone is regrouped except for Quark, Phi accuses Dio of killing Alice because he found her. Dio then states that Clover might have committed the crime because she was the last person with Alice. Clover gets very upset about Alice's death and runs off, Tenmyouji pursuing her. The second round of the AB game begins and Dio suggests that Luna might betray Sigma. Luna states that she trusts Sigma and will ally. When K asks Phi if they are going to ally, she says that Dio might betray. She then locks Dio out of the AB room and K goes to vote. Luna then votes ally, along with Sigma, bringing her BP up to 7. Sigma says that he will definitely choose ally in the third round. Luna, however, is upset about Alice's death, but Sigma says that Quark's BP is 9 at the end of the round. After Clover yells at Tenmyouji for betraying her, they both go their separate ways to search for Quark. After K and Phi speak about allying in the AB game, Luna discovers she is a green solo. The four players agree to split up into two groups to find Quark. Sigma and Phi would work together and K and Luna would search together. Upon reaching Floor B, Luna and K split up, saying that it would be easier to find Quark that way. Luna soon finds Quark collapsed by the GAULEM Bay and places him inside a Treatment pod in the Treatment Center, which was opened by Zero III. She removes his bracelet with the aluminum foil from the Crew Quarters. She soon takes Tenmyouji to see Quark and explains what happened to him. She then runs into Clover somewhere on Floor B. She takes Luna to the Crew Quarters and interrogates her about Alice's death. Luna tries to explain to Clover that Alice suicided because of Radical-6. Clover isn't believing any of it, and takes out the injection gun from the infirmary, which both women fight over. During their fight, Luna gets injected with the gun by accident and Zero III deactivates her to maintain the illusion that Luna is human and not a robot. Clover runs off to get the AED to revive Luna, but Dio manages to tie her to the sink with Tenmyouji. After the Chromatic doors close, they are both killed by the penalty. At this point, Luna is in the mainframe of the computer and witnesses Sigma and Phi in the Security room, looking through G-OLM's logs, and Dio and K killing each other in the Rec Room. After Sigma and Phi find Clover and Tenmyouji dead, Luna hacks into Zero III and reactivates her body. She quickly gets the Star Key from Dio and K's bodies and opens one of the AB Rooms. She then runs off quickly without running into Sigma and Phi. They then decide to search the room that Dio and K searched behind the White doors, which turns out to be the Director's Office. After a few jumps by Sigma, he is able to log into Zero's computer and access the GAULEM records. They both learn that Luna is a GAULEM, and most importantly, she was still active. Phi suspects that Clover's final message of "016" is a clue to Luna's GAULEM ID number, but Sigma thinks otherwise. Later the third Ambidex Game starts, and Phi and Sigma turn around to see Luna on the outside, just as the doors close. Phi still thinks that Luna killed Tenmyouji and Clover and tries to convince Sigma to Betray her, as she will most likely Betray them to keep them from leaving through the Number 9 door. In the end, Sigma picks Ally and Luna did not vote, automatically Allying, allowing Sigma and Phi to get 9 BP and escape the facility with an unconscious Quark. After sending Phi through Door 9 with Quark and choosing to stay behind, saying he did not regret his decision, Sigma meets Luna in the B. Garden. Luna confirms that she is indeed a GAULEM. She tells him about her orders leading to the start of the Ambidex Game. Upon completing her task, Luna was deactivated in her AB room until the start of the Nonary Game. When asked about how Quark's bracelet being removed, despite that Quark had not died, she explains that she used tin foil for its electromagnetic blocking properties. Luna then recounts the deaths of all the other players. Alice killed herself with the knife she found on in Warehouse A, which originally belonged to Dio. Dio hid it between Dio and Quark's original AB room and Luna's original AB room after he murdered the old woman. Zero III later moved Luna's AB room while the other players were in the first set of Chromatic Doors. Later, she had entered Room 2 with Clover following close behind. Clover began to question Luna, but when Luna did not give Clover the answer she was looking for, Clover took out the injection gun with Tubocurarine. Luna fought to take the gun away from Clover, however, the gun accidentally pierced Luna's neck, presumably killing her. After Luna falls on the ground, she tries to revive her but is unable to. Clover fled in fear, believing to have killed her, but Luna, as a GAULEM, was merely deactivated to keep the illusion that she is human. Clover runs to the infirmary to get the AED. On the way towards the infirmary, she runs into Dio. After seeing Luna supposedly dead and taking the knife, he follows Clover to the infirmary. Once in the infirmary, Dio over powered Clover and Tenmyouji and handcuffed them to a sink in the Infirmary, leading to their deaths. Before her death, Clover wrote "dio" on her left leg, which when transferred to her right leg, being read as "016". Finally when questioned by K, Dio gravely wounded K. However with the last of his strength, K killed Dio before succumbing to his wound. Luna asks Sigma if he could hug her. Sigma awkwardly tries to but as he strokes her hair to reassure her, a bunch of her hair comes off into his hand. Luna's ABT begins to deteriorate due to the tubocurarine, causing the muscle fibers holding her ABT together to lose their binding. Luna asks Sigma if he's scared of her because she's a robot, but Sigma tightly hugs her back. As her ABT skin rapidly falls off of her GAULEM skeleton, Luna thanks Sigma for always trusting her despite being a robot. Luna mentions that she broke the 3 Laws of Robotics, stating that she allowed a human to die when she could have prevented it, not just once, but ultimately six times. Luna tells Sigma that a deactivated GAULEM cannot reactivate itself unless Akane, Zero Sr., or Zero III order them to, however, Luna's digital mind hacked Zero III and reactivated herself while temporarily deactivating Zero III to allow herself to help Sigma and Phi as much as she could. She also mentions that by going rogue and hacking Zero III, her mind in the system will be terminated. Sigma tells her that everyone's deaths were not her fault. He assures her that she only obeyed orders and that the true villain is Zero Sr., who set up the game, and says that it is painful to watch others die around you. Luna thanks him for being so kind to her and is happy to die in his embrace. She gives her final thanks and cryptically says "Thank you...Doctor." Sigma is confused by that last word, but realizes that Luna has died. Alone in the B. Garden, Sigma cries in despair, as he can do nothing but hug the now lifeless GAULEM. Phi END and Another Time END In Phi's End, Luna goes through the Yellow Door with Dio and Quark and explores the Infirmary with them. In the first round of the Ambidex Game. both parties choose Ally, and as a result, all of them have 5 BP. In the second round, she is a yellow pair and her partner is Sigma. They go through the Red Chromatic Door and explore the Control Room, where they find an Antimatter reactor and a machine similar to a calculator. In the second round of the Ambidex Game, she and Sigma get betrayed by Phi, who wanted revenge for Sigma's betrayal in another timeline. After Sigma manages to stop Phi from leaving, Luna discovers that she is a magenta pair with Clover. After Sigma and Phi manage to disarm the bombs, she and Clover carry Alice through one of the Chromatic Doors and explore the Director's Office. Luna also heals Quark and Alice with the Axelavir found in the Q room. Later, she escapes Rhizome 9 along with the other players, except for Dio. When Akane reveals the truth about the Nonary Game, she explains that it would be better if the others ask Luna about her role in the AB project later. In Another Time END, Luna is seen in the Infirmary, looking after Dio by keeping him unconscious. She also speaks with ?, explaining to him what had happened while he was asleep. Trivia *Luna's name comes from the Spanish word "moon", which is where the game is set. Luna is also the name of the goddess of the moon in Roman mythology. *She can speak in a cockney accent, as seen in the GAULEM Bay. *In the Control Room (Easy Mode), Luna claims that her father was a reactor technician. *Luna and K are the only characters to not use profanity in Virtue's Last Reward. *In the GAULEM Bay (Easy Mode), Luna claims that her dress costed over $1800. Gallery Luna01.png|Concept art. Luna02.png|Concept art. Luna03.png|Concept art. LunaExpressions.png|Various expressions. Luna.png|Profile. LunaProfile.png|Official profile. Slastreward1.jpg|Luna sedating Dio. QuarkLeg.jpg|Luna sedating Quark. LunaQuark.png|Luna scanning Quark with the ADAM. Luna_apology.jpg|Luna apologizing to Sigma. Luna_in_game.jpg|Luna in game. Alice and Luna shocked.jpg|Luna with Alice. VLR-Fight.jpg|Clover fighting with Luna. Luna_corpse.png|Luna's corpse. LunaNeck.jpg|Luna's neck. LunaWarehouse.jpg|Luna in the warehouse. LunaEyes.jpg|Luna in the B. Garden. LunaGarden.jpg|Luna in the B. Garden. LunaSit.jpg|Luna sitting. Luna_look.jpg|Luna looking at Sigma. Luna_4.jpg|Luna's face crumbling. Suicide.png|Luna's suicide. Clover_and_Luna_Enter_Room.jpg|Clover and Luna enter the security feed. Luna.jpg|Luna before the AB Game results. LunaBracelet.png|Luna's bracelet. BlueBird.png|Luna's necklace. LunaData.jpg|Luna's GAULEM data. Luna_swim.jpg|Luna in a swimsuit. Luna1.png|Luna in the anime. Luna2.png|Luna in the anime. Luna3.png|Luna in the anime. Luna4.png|Luna in the anime. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Female characters Category:Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition players Category:Technology